Gebruiker:DonderWolk
'Hey, welkom op mijn profiel!' Sorry dat ik het er niet heb opgezet.. Maar ik was twee weekjes op vakantie en moest het doen zonder fatsoenlijke WiFi. Het spijt me.. Trouwens, een fijne vakantie iedereen!! Dit profiel kan verschillen met m'n profiel op de 'normale' Wikia. Hoi! Ik ben DonderWolk, en ik lees sinds oktober Warrior Cats. Ik heb geen huisdieren, maar smeek al lang om een kat. In mijn klas zit maar 1 iemand die Warrior Cats leest, maar is nog bij het Tweede Gezicht en heeft geen Wikia. Ik ben verslaafd aan Warriors. Ik teken graag op m'n iPad en werkte eerst met Notities dus die tekeningen zien er niet uit, daarna met Sketchbook Express en nu met Autodesk Sketchbook. Ik zit ook op Instagram en Snapchat. Je kan altijd een tekening vragen! Ik ben dankzij een Name Generator op mijn naam gekomen, en vond 'm leuk dus ik dacht; laat ik t overal voor gebruiken XD. Maar omdat je misschien zo'n stomme naam typen niet zo leuk vind, kan je gwn Es of Donder typen joh :3. MIJN VERHAALTJES: Donderwolk's Komst Deel 1 Donderwolk's Komst Deel 2 Donderwolk's Komst Deel 3 Deze is net begonnen en gaat over de BloedClan en is een beetje dood: Donderwolk's Fanfictions/ Dark Stars Hier werk ik nog het meest aan: DonderWolk's Fanfictions/ Lost Spirits Mijn strip: DonderWolk's Fanfictions/ Strip! Mijn tekeningen pagina; DonderWolk's Tekeningen Pagina! Karakters (uit fanfictions);'. DonderWolk's Fanfictions/ Donderwolk DonderWolk's Fanfictions/ Zonnestraal O my StarClan dit gedeelte maakt mij bliiijjj Mijn eigen kitten! EINDELIJK. Ik ben nu de super blije eigenaar samen met mijn zus Jennifer van Pip the Cookie! We hebben haar 2 uur geleden opgehaald, van een boerenfamilie, en gelijk allerlei spullen gekocht. We konden kiezen uit drie kittens, 1 zwart gevlekt poesje, een chocolade gekleurd cypers poesje met witte buik, borst en snoet, en ten slotte een bruin cypers poesje met kleine lichtere aftekeningen. De zwart witte had amberen ogen, de 2de had ook amberen ogen maar had 1 ontstoken oog, en de laatste had hazelkleurige ogen (Amber met een groene kern). Wij hebben de laatste gekozen, want we vonden haar het avontuurlijkst, het liefst, en ze was het minst schuw. Ik wilde haar Pip noemen, want dat kwam er bij me op als ik aan haar dacht, maar Jen wilde haar Cookie noemen, dus.. Heet ze nu Pip the Cookie! (Maar ik noem haar natuurlijk gwn Pip) thumb|left|300px|Dit is Pip! Ze is heel speels, en erg eigenwijs! !!SPOILER ALERT!! '''Favo Poezen! '(Niet op volgorde) '''~ Leafpool (Minpuntje is Kraaiveder) ~ Cinderpelt (Ik vind haar eigenschappen geweldig) ~ Hollyleaf (Goed personage) ~ Turtle Tail (super leuk gwn) ~ Half Moon (zij is perfect) ~ Snowfur (Beter dan Blauwster) ~ Ivypool (Heel cool) Favo katers! ~ Firestar (Gewoon hij is zo perfect) ~ Graystripe (Grappig) ~ Thunder (Lekker gewoon, en maakt goede keuzes en mag Clear Sky ook niet.) ~ Gray Wing (geweldig.) ~ Jayfeather (Hij is zo cool) Gehate poezen! ~ Leopardstar (Slechte leider. Echt.) ~ Storm (Ja joh, ga lekker vreemd! Is het niet zo gek dat je dan verstoten word hè?) ~ Ruby (Haar leven bestond uit Tiny pesten.) ~ Star Flower? (Ik weet niet of ik haar nou haat of niet.. Maar ik vind het wel bitchie dat ze iemand verraadt!) Gehate katers! ~ Thistleclaw (Ik houd van Snowfur, weet je nog?) ~ Brambleclaw/star (Ik weet niet.. Ik vind hem gewoon een erg saai karakter.) ~ Clear Sky (ik haat zijn persoonlijkheid, echt, vreselijk. Zijn trots verpest alles in de boeken, en hij maakt de domste keuzes.) ~ Blackstar (Hij heeft Steenvacht vermoord! En hij is gewoon achterlijk.) ~ Tom (Tja.. Turtle Tail is dood door hem, en zijn enige goede daad was Sparrow Fur redden.) Boeken die ik heb! NEDERLANDS; [] Het Tweede Gezicht (Uitgelezen) ENGELS; {} Bluestar's Prophecy (E-Book, bezig) {} Dawn Of The Clans; The Sun Trail (Uitgelezen) {} Power of Three; Dark River (E-Book, uitgelezen) {} Power of Three; Outcast (E-Book, uitgelezen) {} Power of Three; Eclipse (Uitgelezen) {} Power of Three; Long Shadows (uitgelezen) {} Power of Three; Sunrise (uitgelezen) [] Boxset Omen Of The Stars: {} The Fourth Apprentice (uitgelezen) {} Fading Echoes (uitgelezen) {} Night Whispers (uitgelezen) {} Sign Of The Moon (uitgelezen {} The Forgotten Warrior (uitgelezen) {} The Last Hope (uitgelezen... Snik...) [] Dawn of The Clans: {} The Sun Trail (uitgelezen) {} Thunder Rising (uitgelezen) {} The First Battle (uitgelezen) {} The Blazing Star (uitgelezen) {} A Forest Divided (bezig) (ik moet er echt meeeeehr) WELKE IK GRAAG WIL; De rest. Behalve sommige novella's en Untold Stories, maar die wil ik ook wel. Andere series: 2013- 2014: Magiek serie, 7 boeken, Auteur: Angie Sage (Geweldig) 2014- 2015: Julia's Reis, 3 boeken, Auteur: Finn Setterholm (Leuk en leerzaam!) 2015-2016: Warriors, <50 boeken, Auteur: Erin Hunter als pseudoniem (PAWESOME!) 2016: The Hunger Games, 3 boeken, 4 films, Auteur: Suzanne Collins(GE-WEL-DUGe film, en de boeken zijn zo goed geschreven!) 2016: The Maze Runner (alleen film, weet niet over de boekjes), 2 films, Auteur: idontknow :3 (erg leuk en spannend!) 2016: Teen Wolf (geen boek van zover ik weet), 5 bijna 6 seizoenen, regisseur: idk (cool :33) Favo personages ervan: Magiek: Jenna, Brandneus en nog zo'n draak, de moeder van Brandneus XD Julia's reis: Julia vlgns mij alleen. THG (The Hunger Games): Prim, Boterbloem, Peeta, Katniss. Maarrr, de beste serie is en blijft natuurlijk Warriors! Mijn favoriete pagina's * Avondpoot's fanfictions/ Hoe het begon/ hoofdstukken 1, 2 en 3 en de rest natuurlijk * Appelvacht/ Zonneschijn / De Clans en het verhaal! * Avondpoot's Fanfictions/ Elementen echt meeslepend! * Masa's Fanfictions/ The storm het verhaal zelf is echt goed bedacht! (Nee niet omdat ik ook meedoe.. Dat zou iets té arrogant zijn :3)